


Our Beautiful Little Prince

by DrexionCode



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrexionCode/pseuds/DrexionCode
Summary: Calem has had a rough life. How much more can he handle?
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Kudos: 9





	1. Nightmares

It was the middle of the night, Lysandre was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he hardly ever could fall asleep before midnight anymore. He looked at the clock next to his bed it read 3 am again...lysandre sighed softly turning his head to face the black mop of hair on his shoulder who was none other than Augustine Sycamore, The one person who ever believed in him. The one who trusted him. The one who asked HIM Lysandre the leader of team flare to help him raise his 4-year-old son. They were the high light of his day the spark of light at the end of the tunnel, they gave him life made him human again, made his life better. This was his perfect world. Lysandre was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a distance quiet noise from the baby monitor on the other side of the room, it was Calem, Sycamores' son. Lysandre had gotten used to getting up around this time when he heard Calem wake up from his nightmares. The nightmares he caused, that he promised to undo. Lysandre carefully got up not wanting to wake Augustine from his deep slumber, getting up he grabbed his shirt from the chair next to the window and put it on as he walked out to the hall heading towards the bedroom that Calem was in, he quietly opened the door to see little Calem up and awake in tears, "papa..." Was all Calem had to say for Lysandre to know Calem wanted him. Lysandre went over to Calem picking up the fragile little boy into his arm and gently started to rock him in an attempt to calm him down. "It's alright Calem, I'm right here my beautiful little prince, your safe now." Lysandre whispered softly to him. This is how Lysandre and his night went, and he was ok with it. This was his price for the damage he did. This was his shot at redemption, he knew this chance only would come once so he took the opportunity right then and there without a moment to spare, he would never give this up. He was given the chance to have a family with the person he loved the most and was given a sweet little boy who was much like his father. This was his perfect world.


	2. Calem Age Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Calem's birthday.

It was finally Calem's 5th birthday, Lysandre was setting up for a little surprise party at the labs, Calem loved Pokemon so doing his party at the labs was perfect, Lysandre stood back taking a look at the job well done with the aid of some Pokemon and Sophie, he felt it was perfect. Lysandre and Augustine planned this out, Lysandre would set up everything while Augustine took Calem out for a few hours. When Lysandre looked at the clock it was just about time for Augustine to bring Calem. " Alright, Calem will be here soon let's get some last-minute things set up," Lysandre stated.

Augustine had Calem's hand they had walked all over Lumiose City as planned. Augustine even spent a little money and allowed Calem to pick out a few toys. "Alright, Calem let's go to labs ok? You can play with some of the Pokemon how does that sound buddy?" He smiled and asked the little boy who had his mop head (which lysandre loved how Calem inherited the mop head). Calem looked at his dad with a wide smile "Yea! Will papa and garchomp be there?" Calem asked innocently. This made Augustine smile and chuckle, " Of course they will Calem. Papa wouldn't miss your birthday for the world. And you know that garchomp is always at the labs unless I need him, buddy." Augustine said with a smile as Calem got excited, he had gotten very attached to Garchomp and Lysandre and vice versa.

Lysandre had just finished setting things out for Calem "Ok everything is set they will be here any minute. Go ahead and shut the lights off Sophie and now we just wait for them get here." Lysandre said as the Pokemon scattered to hide to surprise young Calem. Lysandre felt it was best to stand in the dead center of the room so Calem would see him because he knew Calem had gotten attached to him since his nightmares had been undone much to Lysandre's relief. Once the lights were off Sophie hid just like the Pokemon did and waited for Augustine and Calem to show up. 

Augustine smiled seeing the lights off in the windows of the lab knowing they had all hid to surprise Calem, "Go ahead and go look for Garchomp and papa." Augustine said with a smile he wouldn't be far behind but he wanted Calem to go ahead so he could be surprised by all the Pokemon and Lysandre. When Calem did he could hear the noise that consisted of Calem squealing at the sight of Lysandre and the others and hearing everyone saying surprise. When Augustine saw all of the Pokemon alongside Lysandre and Sophie he smiled this had definitely been Calems favorite birthday, he got to be with all the Pokemon at the labs AND be with Lysandre and Garchomp all in one day, which made Calem very happy.

Lysandre smiled seeing calem run through the door reaching to turn on the lights to be surprised by those who showed up "Happy Birthday Calem." Was all Lysandre had to say before Sophie, a few of Calem's friends, and the Pokemon all jumped out saying "SURPRISE" to Calem. Once Calem saw Lysandre he let off his adorable little squeal, "Papa! You showed up! You really did show up!" Calem said smiling and ran right over to him hugging Lysandre." Of course, I made a promise, didn't I?" He asked the little boy who nodded quickly with a smile. " Yea you promised papa!" Calem said in an adorable response. This made Lysandre smile and whisper into the boy's ear "Happy Birthday my beautiful little prince."


	3. Special Suprise Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandre has a surprise for Calem.

Today was very important. Lysandre had been preparing for this day for so long. Calem just turned 10 over the weekend, and Lysandre had promised a special surprise for Calem. This surprise was very important, Lysandre had been working on a project just for Calem. Lysandre had deemed Calem old enough for this project. Or at least that's his hope.

Lysandre had gone to get Calem from the labs, school had gotten out early today, which Lysander was grateful for because that meant he was able to get Calem early to show him the surprise. Lysandre had walked into the labs seeing it was rather quiet, "Calem! You here?!" He yelled and out of nowhere, there was a body on his back! "Hi, papa! I'm ready to go! I remember today is the day you gonna show me my surprise that you promised me!" Calem said with a very excited smile. He had already gotten his first Pokemon what more could his parents have planned?!. Lysandre chuckled "That's right Calem today is the day but, must you be so loud in my ear?" He said jokingly towards the excited boy causing him to pout. "Papa you know I'm loud when I'm excited and that I can't help it, besides you caused it!" Calem said still pouting.

This made Lysandre smile even more, "Oh my sweet sweet prince, I am very aware that I did indeed cause your excitement." He said in response as he prompted the boy to remove himself from his back. "Off my back now Calem, then we can go." He said kneeling to make it easier for the boy to get off.

Once the boy had removed himself from his papa's back they left, Lysandre wasn't worried about informing Augustine about their whereabouts. If they were needed all Augustine needed to do was use the holocaster's to contact them if necessary. But Lysandre figured Augustine wouldn't need them for a while since he was decently busy with his newest discovery.

"Papa where are we going?" Calem asked as they walked to Lysandre's car. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He replied with a mischievous smile on his face as he got into the car. This caused Calem to become confused and he became more confused when Lysandre handed him a blindfold. "Put this on and no peeking mister, or you'll spoil your surprise." Lysandre said as calem looked completely confused and put the blindfold on. "Is this really necessary papa?" Calem asked with confusion very apparent in his voice. Lysandre could only chuckle Calem was definitely Augustine's boy. There was no doubt about that. "Yes, calem now please do as you are told a put it on my sweet prince." He said gently to the boy. The only time Lysandre calls him his sweet prince is when he knew calem was unsure of the situation. It made ot better for calem, it helped him know that he was always safe with his papa.

The drive took a little, roughly 15 minutes with heavy traffic so Lysandre turned on some music, and oddly enough one of Calem's favorite songs was playing and of course, calem heard the song and followed along with the song, since this was his only favorite song that had any form of cursing he was not allowed to say those nasty words, but that was okay with calem because he compensated with keeping up with the rest of the song. " I would never hate a man for what God gave him in pigments

And I would never plot against him just because he is different

I would never judge a human for the cards he was given or

Call them lesser than myself 'cause of the race that he's mixed with"


	4. Special Suprise Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Lysandre's surprise.

The moment Lysandre heard Calem keep up with the song he was rather amazed. He hadn't heard calem sing nor rap so this was new. Lysandre was well aware that Calem enjoyed this song but didn't know he was able to keep up with the song at this level. Once the song was over Lysandre pondered on whether or not to question his son.

"Don't worry papa I don't say the bad words in the song I know better than to say them," Calem said sensing that his papa was slightly tense. "Good, because if you do while under our roof until your 18 you know damn well you'll be grounded for a while," Lysandre said in response. Calem nodded in acknowledgment of what his papa said. "Are we almost there papa?" Calem asked, it had felt like forever since they got in the car. "Yes, in fact, we just arrived. But keep that blindfold on." Lysandre said as he parked the car getting out going to Calem's side helping him get out of the car and guided him to the surprise. Little did calem know that his parents had decided to give calem his own space to do whatever he wanted (within reason)

Lysandre had bought a small building on the other side of lumiose city near Calem's school and near Lysandre café. This was fixed up over the last 4 years. This was planned for quite some time Lysandre just wanted Calem to be old enough for it as well as responsible enough.

"Alright, Calem goes ahead and remove your blindfold, and take a look," Lysandre said as he placed his hands on Calem's shoulder as he waited for Calem to remove the blindfold. When he did he saw the beautiful room filled with many different things ranging from Pokemon based things to tools and only Arceus knows what else is in the building. "Well, what do you think? This is all for you. This your space and yours alone." Lysandre said to Calem, who was in shock by everything that was in this building. "This....I.....you did this?" Calem asked turning to look at Lysandre, who gave a smile nodding," Your father and I had been planning this for quite some time. You can do anything you wish. Within reason that is. But you can bring your Pokemon here, train them, or just spend time alone. And note that if you need anything from me my café is just across the street from here. Alright?" He said and watched Calem nod his head "Yes papa. Thank you." Calem said in response as he hugged him.

Lysandre didn't hesitate to hug back. He knew Calem still suffered from mild separation anxiety because of what happened when he was just a little boy and barely knew Lysandre. Calem was very young during the crisis of lumiose city yet the damage was still done. Calem was scarred at such a young age. He was riddled with nightmares from the age of 4 to the age of 7. Though he still had them off and on they were less frequent than they were 6 years ago.


	5. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer this chapter will have some mild cussing and a lot of yelling, if that triggers you feel free to skip this chapter and wait until I post the next one.

Today was just not going well for Calem. First, he wakes up late for school, which it decided to rain, much to his dismay already. By the time he gets to school the principal is already waiting for him to ensure he doesn't skip or miss any other classes. By the time he gets home he already hears his parents arguing. This had been something new over the past month. He didn't get why they were constantly arguing. And due to this, he's been spending more and more time at his hang-out place which he wasn't aware that by doing so his parents fought even more.

"Damn it Lysandre, enough! He's just a boy! Hell if I had to choose between listening to my parent's fight or get out until it resolved I would choose to get out until they resolved it!" Augustine said raising his voice enough for Lysandre to hear him. "Yes I get that Augustine, but you're not listening. He's been going there WAY too much! Now you understand why I was concerned in the first place!" Lysandre said trying to voice himself but nothing was getting through to Augustine. " Alright, how about this? You can take away his space, make him feel as if he can't be trusted, and you can leave. How's that sound? You know damn well if you leave that will surely do damage to the boy." Augustine asked he knew lysandre wouldn't leave he couldn't hurt calem over that "Don't you dare give me that choice Augustine" Lysandre said in response he didn't want to have to choose.

By this point, Calem had already come home in the middle of Augustine's options dripping wet. Hearing that made Calem yell "Will you two just stop! I'll stay home I won't go there anymore if this is going to keep happening! Just stop! I don't wanna lose anyone not again! Your both acting like God damn children! And you wonder where kids get it from! It's sad when I'm being the adult while you two assholes are fighting over something so stupid! Just stop I'm sick of waking up to you both not talking in the morning I'm sick of coming home only to leave again because you guys are constantly fighting! Just end the damn fighting already!" Calem yelled causing tears to form in his eyes as he runs off to his room and having both lysandre and Augustine looking at him in shock they were not aware that Calem had already gotten home AND heard basically the entire conversation as well. This of course broke something within lysandre the last thing he wanted was for Calem to witness any of this at all, the boy had been fragile for so long that basically anything could potentially damage him mentally, which was something lysandre dreaded more than anything. And then out of nowhere, they hear calem yell once more "AND FOR THE RECORD YOU BOTH SAID ONE OF YOU WOULD PICK ME AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! IM DRENCHED BECAUSE YOU TWO JUST HAD TO FIGHT TODAY!" Calem yelled slamming his door still having tears run down his face.


	6. Issues That Still Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem is still having issues with his family.

Much to Calem's relief some of the fights between his parents subsided, but it was still a long way away from being normal. Ever since he yelled at them he had started to avoid them which was not what lysandre wanted.

It was a Saturday now, Calem spent his morning in the living room watching some tv scanning the channels until a particular event was playing on tv, the anniversary of the crisis, Calem put the remote down watching the tv talk about Lysandre and what he did, Calem knew that Lysandre could have killed everyone if given the chance.

Lysandre had heard the tv from the kitchen, he was in the middle of prepping dinner for that evening but he paused so he could hear what on earth Calem was watching. Lysandre sighed hearing that it was the news talking about that day, Lysandre knew he would have to explain things more maturely.

Lysandre finished dinner preparations and walked into the living room sitting down nearly Calem who shifted away from him. "Calem. I know you're still angry at me and your dad but there is something you need to hear. What your watching is a side of me that I never wanted you to see. I did terrible things during that crisis-" calem got up and interrupted Lysandre "I don't want to hear it. Please. I get it, you would have killed everyone including me if you had succeeded. And yet you claim that I am your beautiful little prince..." Calem said quietly looking at Lysandre who was being rather patient oddly enough. "Calem...please just listen to me. I knew you during that, I just didn't know how much you and your dad would mean to me. Because of that day, it made me realize I would have lost everything. When your dad came to me, he gave me an opportunity. One I couldn't reject. Helping him raise you. That very moment he said to me 'Lysandre I want to give you a second chance. I want you to help me raise my son, Calem. This is my offer to you so you can redeem yourself.' Right then and there I knew that was my chance. It was a big opportunity for me to take. So I did, and it was the greatest choice I have ever made. I wouldn't change it for the world. You and your dad became my world, my everything, that is why I claim you to be my prince because that is exactly what you are. You are my beautiful little prince regardless of your age Calem. I am deeply sorry for all the damage I've done to you. And you have every right to stay angry at me Calem. I just know one day you'll have the heart to forgive me." Lysandre said looking at Calem with just a small traceable amount of hope in his eyes. Calem looked at him and shook his head "I'm sorry...I can't forgive you. Not yet." He said to Lysandre and walked away to his room. By hearing this it broke Lysandre into a million pieces.


	7. Making Progress

Calem had enough he had been suffering from panic attacks caused by his separation anxiety. He hadn't been able to vent on anyone, he didn't know if anyone was willing to listen.

But it dawned on him, there's one person who has always been there for him from day one his papa. Lysandre has always been there for Calem since he was 4 years old if not longer.

Calem finally decided to crumble and forgive Lysandre just so he could talk to him and be able to vent about what's bugging him, so that's what he did. He left his room in search of his papa, which wasn't difficult, lysandre spent most of his time in the kitchen experimenting with different ideas for the café.

When Calem spotted him he stood in the doorway for a moment debating on whether or it was a good idea. Before he could decide lysandre noticed he was being watched. 

He knew it wasn't Augustine, he was still at the labs, so it had to be Calem, "What's on your mind Calem? Talk to me, my sweet prince." Lysandre said as he looked over at his son. 

Right then and there calem crumbled, he went over hugging lysandre hiding his face and just let go, he was safe, he was finally safe enough to just let everything he was feeling go, so he did, but what he had not expected was for lysandre to stop everything and hold him the entire time. 

"Your alright calem I'm right here, just let it out." He said coaxing calem to let everything out, while calem was having his meltdown lysandre picked the boy up and walked to calems room. 

Lysandre deemed it to be a good idea for calem to do this in his room because he knew damn well this would most likely drain the poor boy, so lysandre went to calems room and decided to get the both of them comfortable on calems bed and just let calem cry it out.

Augustine walked the halls in an attempt to find lysandre and calem, when he couldn't find them he finally checked Calem's room to find lysandre holding their son who was sound asleep in his arms with a tear-stained face

"How long have you been holding him?" He whispered to Lysandre not wanting to wake the boy. "4 hours. But it's worth it. He's finally opening back up to me." Lysandre whispered in response as he soothingly caressed Calem's hair

"I've been patient with him Augustine, I have given him the space he needs to clear his head, to think everything through. And I think he's coming back to me....to us." He murmured.


	8. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such short chapters, it's been a busy week. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!

Lysandre had been pacing back and forth in the waiting room, they had decided to have Calem go to therapy for a few weeks to help him.

Lysandre was not enjoying this one bit. "Lysandre mon amour, please you are wearing a hole on the floor," Augustine said looking up from one of the various magazines the place provided.

Lysandre paused from his pacing and looked over at Augustine "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about him. He's been extremely clingy lately." He said as he sat down next to Augustine. 

Augustine took one of Lysandre's hands into his own, caressing it before speaking " I know, mon amour. But as you told me, you must be patient with it. It takes time to fix everything that's going on with him. Everything will be alright Lysandre I promise. Just be patient with him like you have been." Augustine said as made Lysandre look at him and kissed him.

"And if you sit here with me long enough maybe we can spend some family time together. Watch some movies today, how does that sound?" He asked leaning on his shoulder trying to calm Lysandre down for a short time.

Lysandre sat back in the uncomfortable chair wrapping his arms around Augustine and nodded, "That sounds amazing. As long as I get to hold you both in my arms." He said as the therapist and Calem entered the waiting room.

The first thing Calem did after entering the waiting room as he went over to lysandre hugging hiding his face and mumbled something that sounded close to "don't go papa" but of course only lysandre understand the boys mumbling. Lysandre held the boy close with a gentle smile and responded, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."


	9. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem wakes up to a very awkward noise....

15-year-old Calem was sound asleep in his bed, that was until a sound had awakened him. Calem sat up rubbing his eyes looking around then heard the noise. 'What's that noise?' He thought to himself, he could hear a faint squeaking noise, then followed behind it he could his parents. The moment calem heard his parents he knew exactly what he just heard. 'Gross! Can't they do this when I'm gone?!' He thought laying back down praying for the noise to stop. After a while, the noise finally stopped which calem was grateful for. After a few moments calem was able to fall back asleep.

The very next morning lysandre and Augustine we're in the kitchen. Lysandre was making himself coffee while Augustine was at the table reading newspaper enjoying the coffee that lysandre kindly made for him. Calem woke up got ready for the day and went to the kitchen, he grabbed out a bowl and spoon, then cereal and milk, and made himself a bowl of cereal. Once he sat down he took a few bites snagging the comic strips from the newspaper that was off to the side and read them. After a few more bites calem spoke, "You guys should fix that squeak on your bed." He said as he finished his cereal and went to get ready, as he walked to the sink he made a mental note that both of their faces turned about 90 shades of red and when he walked to his room he had a little smirk on his face. He felt very accomplish. Maybe they'll learn not to do adult things when he's home.


End file.
